<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Fool, Heavenly Demon by w3nchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840381">Holy Fool, Heavenly Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy'>w3nchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Churches &amp; Cathedrals, Confessional Sex, I suck at tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Smoking, Suggestive, Weed, age gap, crocodile is a priest, doffy is 30 and crocodile is 45, doffy is an annoying brat, doffys family want to reform him, uhh theres probably gonna b sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donquixote Doflamingo is a man with an ego to match his height, and an attitude to go along with it. Father Crocodile is a man set on reforming lost souls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps it was Homing’s fault. Perhaps if he’d punished his son's behavior at a younger age he wouldn’t have been the way he was. Perhaps if he hadn’t coddled his eldest son, and let him get away with whatever he wanted, he wouldn’t have turned out like this. </p><p>“But daddy, they’ll look at me weirdly, plus, I don’t even believe in God or whatever.” the man huffed, pleading with his father. </p><p>Doflamingo had been caught up with the law again, something about vandalism and harassing a police officer. </p><p>That had been a month ago, and his mother and father had helped him out of it, as per usual.<br/>
Homing had warned Doflamingo that if he broke the law again he’d be forced to attend church with his parents and younger brother, rather than sleeping in on a Sunday morning. </p><p>“Doffy, you’re not seventeen anymore. You can’t just ignore the law or your responsibilities.” Homing sighed, rubbing his temples.</p><p>“Ugh! You’re the worst. Mama wouldn’t make me go.” he frowned, folding his arms.<br/>
As if summoned by his words, Mary entered the lounge, her phone in her hand and a notebook tucked under her arm.</p><p>“Doffy, we’ve already discussed this. The last time you were in trouble you promised you wouldn’t do it again, and you were made aware of the consequences.” she sighed, glancing up from her mobile and giving Doflamingo a pitiful look.</p><p>Doflamingo frowned at his parents, and audibly sighed. </p><p>“It might not be so bad.” his younger brother mumbled from a nearby armchair, his eyes fixed on his gaming console. </p><p>“Shut up Rosinante. You only go for the wine anyway.” </p><p>The younger of the brothers snorted, but didn’t deny it. </p><p>“You’re already a member of the church, Doffy.” his father reminded him. </p><p>“Only because you had them pour ‘blessed’ tap water on my head when I was hardly out of the womb.”</p><p>Rosinante stifled a laugh and Homing sighed. </p><p>“Doffy. Please. You’re thirty now, you need to act like it.”</p><p>“Let me make my own decisions then.” he argued. </p><p>“Doffy. You’re going, and that’s final.” Mary frowned. </p><p>It was rare for Doflamingo to not get his own way, especially when it came to his parents who’d raised him with a silver spoon in his mouth. </p><p>Doflamingo stood up abruptly from his place on the velvet couch and stormed out of the lounge, heading up to his room. </p><p>He slammed the door and immediately pulled out his phone to message his group chat of friends.</p><p>Prince: can you believe this shit? parents r forcing me to go to some wacko church tomorrow wtf??<br/>
Vergo: lol. free wine and bread though.<br/>
Clown: sexc priest maybe?<br/>
Prince: probably some old codger.<br/>
Tr3bol: isn’t tht what ur into lol<br/>
Prince: ur the worst</p><p>He put his phone on charge and laid down on his bed with a heavy sigh. At least he'd be able to rest before the coming day. He closed his eyes and settled down, waiting for sleepiness to set in.<br/>
As he was about to drift off his phone buzzed. He mumbled a small ‘fuck off’ before reaching for it again and reading the text. </p><p>Rosi: u’ll like the priest lol<br/>
Doffy: wym?<br/>
Rosi: ur type :)<br/>
Doffy: like what<br/>
Rosi: tall, dark hair, missing a hand u know the type of stuff ur into lol<br/>
Doffy: ok why are u telling me this??<br/>
Rosi: dont want you to fight with daddy and mama<br/>
Doffy: lol ok sunshine :)<br/>
Rosi: fuck off &lt;3</p><p>Doflamingo snorted a laugh and put his phone on silent, accepting sleep into his tired body.</p><p>“Doffy, you cannot wear that.” Homing sighed the next morning, a hand over his mouth as he shook his head. </p><p>“Why not?” he frowned, crossing his arms. </p><p>Doflamingo and Homing clearly had very different ideas of what ‘Sunday best’ meant.</p><p>Doflamingo was donned in a white crop top and very low rise jeans, with a pair of Louis Vuitton moccasins that he’d received for his 30th birthday.</p><p>“Doffy. It’s a Catholic Church. This isn’t something you wear to church.” </p><p>“Fine, I just won't go.” he smiled, clearly happy with himself.</p><p>“No, I’m not playing that game, Doffy.” Mary scolded as she messed with her fringe in the mirror.</p><p>“Change into a normal shirt.” his father demanded.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“For goodness sake, Doffy, we’re going to be late for the service! At least put a jacket on. Please.” Homing begged.</p><p>Doffy rolled his eyes and scowled at his father, but retrieved a long, black, button-up trench coat from the coat closet and pulled it on.</p><p>“There.” Mary smiled, approaching her son and buttoning up the coat for him. </p><p>She reached up and pinched his cheek, her mood clearly changing for the better due to his obedience. </p><p>“That’s my boy, oh you look so lovely in that coat.” she cooed, stroking his cheek.</p><p>“Mama.” he huffed, swatting her hand away. </p><p>“Come on then, let's go.” she smiled, placing a hand on Doffy’s lower back to give him a shove toward the door.</p><p>“Rosi, sweetheart? Come on!” Mary called.</p><p>Rosinante hurried down the main staircase at the call of his mother's voice after brushing his teeth.</p><p>Unlike Doflamingo, Rosinante had done as his parents had asked and stood in black dress shoes, black dress trousers, and a buttoned-up white shirt with a little heart embroidered onto the breast pocket.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you look so charming.” Mary smiled, ruffling Rosinante’s hair. </p><p>“Come on then, boys.” Homing smiled, opening the front door for his wife and sons. </p><p>The car ride to the church was uneventful, and it showed on Doflamingo’s face.</p><p>“Doffy, you can’t wear your sunglasses in church.” Mary reminded him. </p><p>“Just tell them I’m blind.” he mumbled, staring out of the window. </p><p>Mary sighed loudly and Homing shook his head.</p><p>“Doffy, please, behave whilst we’re here.” Homing said softly as they pulled into the grounds of the church to find a place to park. </p><p>“Father Crocodile said he’s excited to meet you. We spoke on the phone about you attending today’s service.” Homing informed him.</p><p>Doflamingo snorted. </p><p>“Crocodile? What kind of name is that?” </p><p>Rosinante turned to him with a look of disbelief.</p><p>“You...your name is Doflamingo, It’s hardly any bet-”</p><p>“Okay boys, we’re here!” Mary announced quickly, eager to avoid an argument before they even got out of the car.</p><p>Rosinante hopped out and stood still as his father took in his appearance and moved a bit of hair out of his face. </p><p>“There we go, my handsome boy.” Homing beamed. </p><p>“Dad…” Rosinante mumbled. </p><p>The Donquixote parents were always like this, ever so proud of their ‘boys’, constantly praising their appearance and achievements. </p><p>Rosinante was currently in his second year of college to hopefully become a speech therapist, and his parents couldn’t be more proud, and bragged about it to all of their friends. </p><p>The same couldn’t really be said for Doflamingo. He was unemployed and out of education, and saw himself as a socialite. His parents didn't approve, but he was safe, and happy, so they’d bear with it. </p><p>“This coat is too hot.” Doflamingo complained to his mother as he got out of the car.</p><p>“Please, don’t start.” Mary sighed as the four of them approached the church.</p><p>Mary reached up and plucked Doflamingo’s Gucci sunglasses from his face, and sighed upon seeing the glitter eyeliner he’d applied.</p><p>“Doffy.” she groaned, and her hands immediately went to her handbag to find some wet wipes.</p><p>“Ah, Mr Donquixote, I see you’ve brought both of your sons this week.” a deep voice greeted them. </p><p>Doflamingo looked up from grinning at his mother to find the source of the voice, and he froze for a second, before his grin grew wider.</p><p>Father Crocodile was every bit imposing as he was handsome.<br/>
From his slicked-back hair to the rather interesting scar across his face, right down to his expensive-looking prosthetic. Doflamingo wondered whether it was real gold, bought with the church's money. That would be laughably ironic.</p><p>“Good morning Father! Yes, this is my son Doflamingo, who we spoke about.”</p><p>“Good morning, Father.” Doflamingo said teasingly, and held his hand out. </p><p>Father Crocodile took his hand and shook it firmly.</p><p>“I’m glad you decided to come along. Your father’s told me about your struggles. I hope that the church can help you find peace.” he said, letting go of Doflamingo’s hand to  open the door for the family.</p><p>“Believe me, I’m glad I decided to come too.” Doflamingo practically purred.</p><p>Homing set his jaw and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Come along boys, let’s find a seat.”</p><p>Doflamingo wet his lips and stared at Father Crocodile for a long moment, before smiling and heading off to follow his family.</p><p>“It smells like old people in here.” Doffy complained and Rosinante giggled.</p><p>“Doffy.” his mother scolded through gritted teeth. </p><p>The family found an almost empty pew save for a large man with long dark hair, who currently had his nose in his bible.</p><p>Doffy spared him a glance, then turned his head to the front of the church.<br/>
“Nice decorations.” he mumbled.</p><p>Mary smiled at him and nodded, happy that her son at least had one positive observation.<br/>
“Mm. Beautiful.” </p><p>Doffy kicked his feet up onto the pew in front of him, his moccasins between the shoulders of an elderly couple.</p><p>They turned around and looked Doflamingo up and down with a disapproving look.</p><p>“Doffy, stop, get- stop it.” Homing scolded him and pulled his son’s long legs down, murmuring a quick apology to the couple.</p><p>“You’re no fun whatsoever, it’s not my fault I’m tall.” the blond huffed.</p><p>Rosinante breathed out a laugh and shook his head. </p><p>A few moments of silence passed and Doflamingo leaned his head back to rest against the back of the pew. As the members of the church droned a collective prayer his gaze was cast to the painted ceilings of the church. </p><p>“He doesn’t look well.” he murmured to Rosinante, nodding to a large crucifixion ornament at the front of the church. </p><p>Rosinante put a hand over his mouth and pressed his lips together, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>“Shut up, shut up.” Rosinante begged quietly. Doflamingo grinned at his little brother and stretched obnoxiously.</p><p>This was boring and they hadn’t even been sat down for five minutes.<br/>
When the collective prayer ended Doflamingo yawned and gained a few disapproving glances in return.</p><p>“Stop it.” Homing murmured to his son.</p><p>It had been a bad idea to bring Doflamingo to the service. The man couldn’t stand it when he wasn’t the center of attention. </p><p>“Stop what? I’m tire-”</p><p>Doflamingo stopped talking when he heard that same deep voice welcoming the congregation to the service.</p><p>He perked up and looked forward, his eyes on the priest.<br/>
He didn’t look like a priest. If anything he looked like a dangerous man. Without the cassock Doflamingo imagined he’d be even more imposing. Maybe some sort of mob boss?<br/>
Would he be muscular under the cassock? Doflamingo hoped so.</p><p>“Today we’re joined by a few new faces, don’t make yourselves scarce, nothing to be afraid of, I doubt Susan here will bite your head off.” the priest said dryly, though a small smile played on his face when he nodded to the small, elderly lady at the front of the church. </p><p>Father Crocodile then went on to talk about what Bible chapter they’d be reading today, and advised the congregation to turn to a specific page in their bible.<br/>
Doffy watched as his parents turned to the right page, Corinnians or something, he didn’t catch the name. </p><p>“Let’s begin with One Corinthians Chapter 7, principles for marriage, fitting for the date, I think.”</p><p>Doflamingo pulled out his phone to check the date and almost gagged.<br/>
Of course, it was almost valentines day.<br/>
He wouldn’t have taken the priest as the sappy type. Maybe he was joking, Doflamingo couldn’t really tell with the dry tone of the man’s voice.<br/>
Rosinante had his bible flipped open, and held it up, blocking any view of the inside.<br/>
Doffy gave him a curious gaze and shuffled closer, grinning upon seeing that his brother was using the bible as a guard for him to play on his Nintendo.</p><p>“Don’t you want to read about God’s favourite flavour of wedding cake?”  Doflamingo murmured.</p><p>Rosinante grinned but kept his eyes on the screen in front of him and Doflamingo sighed and looked at his mother with tired eyes.</p><p>“Can I have my sunglasses back now?” </p><p>“No, Doffy.”</p><p>“But mama.” </p><p>“Ssh.”</p><p>Doffy groaned loudly and smacked his hand to his head dramatically, pausing the priest to stop reading for a moment, casting Doflamingo a long gaze.<br/>
Homing gave his son a look of disappointment and shook his head.<br/>
A few more moments of silence passed and Father Crocodile went back to reading. </p><p>“The husband should give to his wife her conjugal rights, and likewise the wife to her husband. For the wife does not have authority over her own body, but the husband does. Likewise, the husband does not have authority over his own body, but the wife does.”</p><p>Bullshit, in Doflamingo’s opinion. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but continued to watch the priest read.</p><p>“Do not deprive one another, except perhaps by agreement for a limited time, that you may devote yourselves to prayer; but then come together again, so that Satan may not tempt you because of your lack of self-control.”</p><p>Doflamingo grinned. He liked the sound of that.<br/>
The verse was rather fitting, he thought. Perhaps his parents were convinced that his lack of self-control was indeed the devils doing.<br/>
Doflamingo zoned out a little as he watched the man read.<br/>
He had really nice lips. They looked soft but not glossy or wet. Just plush, Doflamingo supposed.<br/>
Ah, he had one of his ears pierced. Doflamingo hadn’t noticed it before.<br/>
A simple gold hoop in his right ear.</p><p>“To the unmarried and the widows, I say that it is good for them to remain single as I am.  But if they cannot exercise self-control, they should marry. For it is better to marry than to burn with passion.”</p><p>Doflamingo smiled at the priest, regardless of whether he’d see him or not.</p><p>“Passion, huh?” he mumbled to Rosinante.</p><p>“You’re not being subtle with how much you're staring at him.” the younger informed him.<br/>
“Who says I want to be subtle?”</p><p>Rosinante just snorted and shook his head.<br/>
As Father Crocodile continued to drone on about marriage between a holy one and a nonbeliever, Doflamingo let his mind wander.<br/>
What would his hands feel like? Would he be on top? Doflamingo would prefer that. Though he was a priest. Did he have experience?<br/>
Was he a virgin?<br/>
Doflamingo grinned and rested his chin on his palm.</p><p>“To the married I give this charge, not I, but the Lord: the wife should not separate from her husband, but if she does, she should remain unmarried or else be reconciled to her husband, and the husband should not divorce his wife.”</p><p>“Are you guys getting a divorce?” Doflamingo asked.</p><p>Mary sighed and Homing chose to ignore his son. If things went his way, Doflamingo would never be brought to this place ever again.</p><p>After another ten minutes of Father Crocodile speaking about marriage and love in Catholic relationships, the congregation collectively stood up and prepared themselves to sing hymns.<br/>
Doflamingo was out of there immediately.<br/>
He stood up, moved past his mother, and made his way out of the church hall and into the foyer to roll himself a smoke.<br/>
When he finally stepped outside of the church and lit his joint, he immediately felt more relaxed.<br/>
It was surprisingly warm for February, and the long coat was doing nothing for his figure.  He slipped it off and placed it on the ground, then sat on it.<br/>
He took a long drag from the joint and held the smoke for a moment, then exhaled.<br/>
He looked up when he heard the church door open, and had the mind to hide his joint next to his leg.</p><p>“Oh. It’s you.” he stated, looking up at the priest, who in turn looked down at him with disapproval. </p><p>“Did daddy dearest send you out to look for me? I thought you had a cult to lead.” Doflamingo grinned up at him. </p><p>“I only do the first half of the service and communion. We’ve another reading before consecration.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Father Crocodile lifted his cassock up to the waist, revealing a pair of black trousers and a brown belt. He fished a small wooden box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a single cigar and a lighter. Plucking them from the box, he shoved it back into his pocket and let the cassock fall back down to his feet.</p><p>“And lead us not into temptation.” Doflamingo scoffed as the priest lit the cigar.</p><p>Father Crocodile didn’t respond, instead taking to puffing on his smoke.</p><p>“Do you believe all of that?” Doflamingo asked, bringing his joint up to his lips. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“The whole ‘temptation is the devils doing’?” </p><p>He took a drag.</p><p>“Perhaps. Do you?”</p><p>Doflamingo thought for a moment as the smoke settled in his lungs, then exhaled.</p><p>“I don’t believe in God.”</p><p>Father Crocodile nodded and the silence between them slowly became uncomfortable. </p><p>“What did my father tell you about me?” Doflamingo finally asked.</p><p>“That you’re deeply troubled. You have no direction or motivation. You spend your parents' money frivolously and have no awareness of the consequences of your actions.” </p><p>Doflamingo squawked a laugh and grinned up at Father Crocodile, his joint hanging between his fingers.</p><p>“And what do you think?” </p><p>Father Crocodile stayed silent for a moment and took in Doflamingo’s appearance as he chewed on his cigar. He was certainly a diva. He’d never seen legs as long as Doflamingo’s, and his hip bones peeked out from his jeans deliciously; not to mention the small trail of bleach blond hair that led downwards from his naval, and the stark tan line that kept making an appearance over the top of the blond’s jeans whenever he shifted.<br/>
His crop top was practically advertising his toned stomach, and those pretty brown eyes lined in glitter only served to make him look even prettier.<br/>
Crocodile swallowed thickly.</p><p>“I think you’re...a heavenly demon.” Crocodile responded in a low, dry tone. </p><p>“Ha. You’re funny, Father.” </p><p>Crocodile didn’t want his cigar anymore. He wanted to escape. To get back inside and douse himself in holy water and ban the blond from ever stepping foot on the grounds again. </p><p>“So, are you planning on making daddy dearest happy by reforming me?” </p><p>“Perhaps. Though I need you to cooperate.” </p><p>Doflamingo rolled his eyes and relit his joint after it had gone out. Father Crocodile watched as his lips closed around the end of the joint, and he closed his eyes as he inhaled. Doflamingo held the smoke once again and tipped his head back whilst exhaling, then turned to look at the priest with a lazy smile.</p><p>“I thought reforming a lost soul required hard work.”  Doflamingo teased.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Then why not let me make it hard? Give you something to work towards.”</p><p>“You’re every bit as troublesome as your father said you were.”</p><p>Doflamingo let his tongue loll out of his mouth at the man, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Crocodile inhaled sharply and dropped his cigar to smush it under his shoe. </p><p>“I expect you to come back inside once you’ve finished that. Don’t let anyone catch you smoking.” Father Crocodile frowned.</p><p>“Mm. Yes sir.” the blond purred. </p><p>The priest set his jaw and turned, heading back into the church, leaving the disastrous blond outside to finish his joint. </p><p>Doflamingo laughed to himself as the priest left. He wasn’t stupid. He knew the look that Father Crocodile was giving him. It was the same look that the older men would give him when he was on a rowdy night out with his friends, dressed in almost nothing, commanding the attention of a whole room.</p><p>Corrupting a man of God, huh?</p><p>This would be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Father Crocodile makes a home visit and convinces Doflamingo to do some volunteer work after service at the church.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Doflamingo’s sunbathing was interrupted by his father.<br/>
The blond was lounging on a sunbed next to their large pool, clad in a baby pink bikini and his favoured pink Gucci sunglasses.<br/>
He groaned and rolled his eyes when Homing approached him, almost timidly.</p><p>“What?” he sighed, reaching up to take a drink from his cocktail. </p><p>“Doffy I-...Oh dear. Father Crocodile is here to see you. After the service on Sunday I asked him if he’d drop by to get to know you a little better but um…”</p><p>Doflamingo rolled his eyes at the way his father was looking down at him. He could tell Homing ideally didn’t want the priest to see his son like this. </p><p>“Fine. Send him over.” </p><p>“Doffy. He’s...you can’t lay there like that when-”</p><p>“It’s my house.” Doflamingo interrupted, but moved to pull his nearby towel over the top half of his body.</p><p>“Thank you.” Homing sighed, and hurried back to the house to lead the priest to Doflamingo.</p><p>The blond laid his head back and sighed, the condensation of his glass dripping cool water onto his warm, tan skin. It didn’t take long for his father to return with the dark haired priest in tow. Doflamingo pulled his sunglasses down to look at the priest, and smiled. </p><p>“Did you miss me that much, Father? Perhaps I could contact the police and tell them I have a stalker.” he grinned. </p><p>“Doffy, behave. I’ll leave you to it, Father.” Homing smiled politely, and returned to the house. </p><p>Doflamingo watched his father leave, then turned back to Crocodile, who’d taken a seat on the sunlounger next to him. He wasn’t in his cassock, unfortunately. The way the black fabric almost strained over the older man’s chest made Doflamingo sweat.<br/>
Instead of the cassock he wore black trousers and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Hot.</p><p>“So, what? Did you want to come and look at me again?” Doflamingo asked, tossing the towel aside.</p><p>Crocodile didn’t look surprised at all to see the younger man clad in something so loud and revealing. He didn’t pin Doflamingo as a man who’d wear swimming shorts anyway. </p><p>“Your father asked me to get to know you. Part of helping you find your way.” Crocodile explained, watching as Doflamingo scoffed and adjusted his sunglasses to sit at the top of his nose.</p><p>“So you decided to interrupt my sunbathing to tell me how you plan on brainwashing me into believing in God?” Doflamingo frowned. He brought his cocktail to his lips and took a sip. </p><p>“Of course not. Reformation isn’t necessarily religious.” </p><p>“But you’re religious.” Doflamingo complained.</p><p>“I do believe that God can assist in the reformation of a lost soul.” Crocodile nodded.</p><p>Doflamingo scoffed and stretched on the sunlounger, crossing one long leg over the other. He didn’t have time to listen to this. He had sun rays to soak up. </p><p>“I’ve been asked to help you and that's that I plan on doing.”</p><p>Doflamingo stood up and reached over to the table next to his sunlounger. He placed his glass down and picked up his pack of cigarettes. </p><p>“Have some sympathy, Father. I haven’t done anything.” he sighed dramatically, lifting one of the cigarettes to his lips and lighting it with a lighter that he produced from the pack. </p><p>“Precisely. You don’t do anything. You sit around, abuse substances, and live off of your parents money.” the priest sighed helplessly.</p><p>Doflamingo inhaled a cloud of smoke and grinned at Father Crocodile when he exhaled.</p><p>“And you’re any better? Living off of the funds that the church pays you to manipulate people? Telling them that they’re loved by God on high? Telling them that they’ll burn if they don’t repent for their so-called ‘tresspasses’? You’re just as bad as I am, Father.”</p><p>Crocodile swallowed thickly and shook his head. He couldn’t let the blond get to him. He had a vicious, sinful tongue. It had to be dealt with. </p><p>“Tell me, which sin do you think I’m the most guilty of?” Doflamingo purred, exhaling smoke into the man's face with a wide grin. </p><p>“...Pride.” </p><p>“Ha.” </p><p>Doflamingo took a seat on the sunlounger next to Father Crocodile and pushed his sunglasses up to rest on his head.</p><p>“And yourself?” the blond asked.</p><p>Crocodile avoided looking at the man and instead folded his hands together in his lap, shuffling away a little to put some distance between himself and the man. He couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t even admit it to himself, nevermind the troubled young man he was trying to help. </p><p>“I bet it’s lust.” Doflamingo hissed in his ear. </p><p>Crocodile felt himself break out in a sweat and Doflamingo cooed at him when he noticed.</p><p>“Oh dear. You don’t look so well, Father.” he smiled, knowing all too well why Crocodile looked so uncomfortable.</p><p>“Come with me.” Doflamingo sighed and stood up, he bent down to pick up his towel, and Crocodile gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his palms. He’d have to go home and pray after this. Seriously. </p><p>Doflamingo led Crocodile over the lawn and into the house via the back door that led into the kitchen. </p><p>“I’ll get you a drink.” the blond offered, and gestured to one of the chairs at the kitchen island.</p><p>“Sit. You want vodka?” Doflamingo offered. </p><p>Before Crocodile could answer the blond scoffed. </p><p>“Sorry. Forgot you don’t drink.” he said, a mocking tone in his words.</p><p>“I thought perhaps we could go over some things together. Ways to help you do things instead of sitting around all day.” </p><p>“That’s hardly fair. I don’t just sit around all day. I go out on Fridays and Saturdays.” Doflamingo argued, filling a cup with tap water and sliding it across the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Ugh. It’s hot. The mesh is cute for a while but it starts to rub.” he frowned, and pulled his bikini top off, leaving Crocodile to stare at him wearing only the form fitting bikini bottoms.</p><p>“Anyways. Have you thought about volunteering?” Crocodile asked, staring into his glass of water. </p><p>Doflamingo barked out a laugh, then raised his ‘eyebrows’ at the priest when he caught him staring at him. </p><p>“Oh. You’re serious?”</p><p>Crocodile sighed heavily and Doflamingo flashed him a smile. </p><p>“Volunteering isn’t really my thing. I don’t like getting dirty. You never know where people have been. Once this girl tried to touch my Versace coat on a night out and I just - eugh. Gross.” he sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. </p><p>Not knowing what relevance Doflamingo’s Versace coat had to volunteering, Crocodile shook his head and carried on speaking. </p><p>“Your father brought up the possibility of you volunteering at the church on Sunday and Monday nights.” </p><p>That got Doflamingo’s attention. Would he be volunteering alongside Father Crocodile? He could always sneak into the vestry and drink some of the wine. </p><p>“What would you have me do?”</p><p>A few fleeting thoughts ran through Crocodiles head and he cleared his throat. Best to not think about things like that.</p><p>“Dusting, organizing hymn books and bibles, sorting the toys in the creche, cleaning the cups after coffee services.” </p><p>Doflamingo groaned and laid his head down on the kitchen island. </p><p>“I’ll be there of course, keeping an eye on you. I don’t trust you to not steal anything just yet.” Crocodile warned as if he’d read his mind. </p><p>“I don’t suppose there’s any getting out of this?” Doflamingo sighed, his voice partly muffled by the solid material of the counter. </p><p>“Your parents seemed very eager for you to take the opportunity.” </p><p>Doflamingo lifted his head up and pulled his sunglasses down onto his face, pouting. No one would ever guess he was a grown man. He acted the part of a brat in his mid twenties. </p><p>“Are they paying you to do this?”</p><p>“No. I’m offering help because I want to. You seem like you could be a good man.” </p><p>“I’m touched. Truly.” Doflamingo scoffed, and made his way out of the kitchen and into the lounge where his parents sat. </p><p>“You’re both torturing me.” the blond complained. </p><p>“Doffy, put some clothes on!” Mary scolded, standing up and moving to stand in front of her son.</p><p>“Doffy, that isn’t appropriate.” </p><p>“Oh please. You talk to a priest once and you’re all of a sudden the authority on what I should and shouldn’t wear?” he scoffed.</p><p>“Doffy. Please.” Mary said gently. </p><p>The blond shook his head and left the lounge to return to his room where he slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed with a groan.</p><p>It wasn’t long before a knock came at his door and he grumbled a ‘fuck off’. Regardless, the door opened then closed, and Doflamingo turned to see his younger brother standing there. </p><p>“What happened?” he asked.</p><p>“Fuck off, Corazon.” he bit, but the nickname softened the words. A name that he’d been called since he was a baby. Something to do with how kind and sweet he was. Whatever. If Doffy had received a nickname from his parents he was sure it wouldn’t have been anything as sweet as the name they’d bestowed upon their favourite child.</p><p>The younger blond sat down on Doflamingo’s bed next to him and gave him a sympathetic smile. </p><p>“What are they making you do?”</p><p>“Volunteering at the church.”</p><p>“Ha. Well, maybe it won’t be so bad. After all, you’ll be able to spend more time with Father Crocodile, right? I saw the way you kept looking at him on Sunday.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Rosinante just laughed and smiled down at his older brother. They didn’t always get along, sometimes they’d fight and Doflamingo would yell at Rosinante and call him names, and though the elder brother never apologized, they always returned to normal.</p><p>“Give it a chance, Doffy.” </p><p>Whatever. It’s not like he had a choice.</p><p> </p><p>The week passed rather quickly and Doflamingo was rudely awoken on the Sunday morning with a dreadful hangover. Of course, he’d gone against his parents wishes the night before and had gone out drinking with Vergo, Trebol, Caesar, and Monet. </p><p>“Fuck off.” Doflamingo whined when his father attempted to get him up.</p><p>“Today is the first day of your volunteering Doffy. You have to get up.” </p><p>Homing wasn’t great at getting Doffy to do as he asked, so he left the room and pleaded with Mary to hurry up with her mascara application to get Doflamingo out of bed. With a huff and a hurried hand, Mary finished her makeup and went into her eldest sons room with a small knock. </p><p>“Doffy, sweetheart? Come on, it’s time to get up.” she said sweetly, and sat down at the side of his bed.</p><p>“Mama, my head hurts and I don’t feel well.” he complained. </p><p>It was his own fault. Mary and Homing had told him that he had to attend church the following morning, but he’d told them where to shove it and went out anyway in a small crop top, low rise shorts and a pair of heels that were no doubt designer. </p><p>“I’ll get you some water and some medicine if you promise to get up. I’ll even make you lobster for dinner tonight when you get back from volunteering.” she said softly, running a hand through his short shaved hair. </p><p>“Lobster?” he mumbled, turning to actually look at her. She gave him a short nod and he sighed.</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Doflamingo pulled himself out of bed and began to get ready once Mary had left to retrieve his water and medicine. Hm. What would make the priest’s jaw drop? He opened his closet and grinned at the bright pink leather staring him in the face.<br/>
He laid out the leather trousers and looked for a matching crop top when his mother entered with the medicine and a glass of water.</p><p>“Doffy. You cannot wear those.”</p><p>“I’m wearing them. Oh, mama should you go and fix your hair?” he asked with a smug smile.</p><p>The women looked at him with panic, put her hand to her hair and hurried out of the room to ‘fix’ a mistake that wasn’t even there. Once she’d left Doflamingo locked the door behind her. He’d wear what he saw fit. God could always ‘forgive’ him or whatever.</p><p>After a few minutes of searching Doflamingo finally found a mesh cropped tank top and pulled it on, along with the trousers, which took a bit longer to get over his long legs.<br/>
He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Gorgeous.<br/>
He quickly took his pain and nausea medication with his glass of water, and hurried to find a pair of shoes to go with his outfit.<br/>
With a grab of some pink heels and a quick brush of his teeth he was ready to go to church. </p><p>When Homing and Mary set their eyes on Doflamingo coming down the stairs they both sighed heavily. He didn’t have time to change, they had to go.</p><p>“You look like a strawberry gogurt.” Rosinante grinned. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The ride to the church was silent save for the quiet sound of the radio and Doflamingo popping bubblegum. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror of the car and ran a hand through his buzzed hair. Yeah. He looked hot.</p><p>Father Crocodile stood at the door of the church to welcome his congregation, as he had last week.<br/>
He straightened up when the Donquixote family approached and looked Doflamingo up and down.</p><p>“You certainly know how to make a statement.” </p><p>“Of course.” Doflamingo replied with a mockingly sweet smile. </p><p>Homing ushered Doflamingo inside with a quick greeting and apology to Father Crocodile.<br/>
Doflamingo grinned to himself and swatted his mother's hand away when she reached up to take his sunglasses from him.</p><p>“Doffy. Give them to me”</p><p>“My eyes are sensitive to light right now.” he grumbled, and his mother backed off with a defeated sigh.</p><p>The service droned on, and Doflamingo actually stayed for the hymns this time. But didn’t stand up, and definitely didn’t join in. He just kept his eye on Father Crocodile. His hair was slightly disheveled this morning, and he looked a little out of sorts. Maybe he’d had a rough night’s sleep. Maybe he’d been drinking. Doflamingo grinned to himself as his thoughts travelled to somewhere a bit more depraved.</p><p>As Doflamingo shifted in his seat the leather of his trousers squeaked and his mother gave him a disapproving look. He grinned in response and stuck his tongue out. He was annoying, and he knew it, but he looked good and he adored the attention he got from how he looked. He was sure a few members of the congregation had already prayed for him a few times, bless them.</p><p>This particular services’ reading was from Ezekiel chapter twenty three. Doflamingo didn’t really pay much attention. Something about ‘whores’ and women, and whilst the fact that word ‘whoring’ was present in the bible was quite frankly hilarious, he kept himself quiet and daydreamed about an upcoming party he’d been invited to, Monet’s thirtieth birthday.</p><p>His father nudged him when it was time for communion, and he stretched, then stood up, following his father to the front of the church, eager to get on his knees before Father Crocodile. </p><p>Once it was his turn he slowly lowered himself down onto his knees and looked up at the man with a smile. Father Crocodile looked down at Doflamingo almost longingly, and felt his composure falter for a moment, though Doflamingo caught it and shot him a wicked grin. The priest cleared his throat and plucked one of the circular wafers from the ciborium, then lowered his good hand to place the wafer on Doflamingo’s tongue.<br/>
The blond let out an audible sigh when the priest’s fingers brushed against the surface of his tongue, then quickly pulled away. </p><p>“The body of Christ.” Father Crocodile said quietly, his speech wavering. </p><p>“Yum.” Doflamingo grinned, and stood up, moving to stand in the second line to receive the blood of Christ. </p><p>He didn’t have to kneel to receive the wine, which was a shame, because Doflamingo could imagine Father Crocodile pouring wine into his mouth, and spilling it down the younger man's chest, then having to clean it up with his mouth.<br/>
Unfortunately, Father Crocodile wasn’t the priest who served the blood. It was one of the other priests. Father Bones, or something? Freaky name for a priest.<br/>
The shorter priest looked up at Doflamingo and offered the chalice to him.<br/>
The blond caught the eye of Father Crocodile and tipped the chalice back, taking a few gulps, a few drops falling from the corner of his mouth. He wiped them up with his fingers and sucked the liquid from his digits.</p><p>“Thanks. I love red.” he smirked, and left to sit back down in the pew next to Corazon, who’d already received his communion. </p><p>“Did you drink half of the chalice?” his brother snorted.</p><p>“Mm. So what? Won’t that make me more holy?” he grinned.</p><p>“You’d think so, huh?”</p><p>After communion a small collection pouch was passed around and Doflamingo made a face when his father slipped a twenty into it. </p><p>“Don’t they already get paid money to keep their cult following?” he asked. </p><p>“Doffy, be quiet.” Mary sighed.</p><p>When Mary explained they’d all be going to confession, Doflamingo groaned and rolled his eyes. As if he’d do that. He had better things to be doing, like...staring at Father Crocodile. When Doflamingo refused to attend confession, Mary pointed him over to Father Crocodile to ask what he could do as his volunteer work for the time being. </p><p>Father Crocodile tensed when he saw the blond approaching, and held his bible tightly in his hand, clearly prepared to enter the confessional booth and hear the sins of his congregation. </p><p>“Hello Father.” Doflamingo smiled, looking him up and down.</p><p>“Doflamingo. Can I help?” </p><p>“Mm. I’m sure you could.” he grinned, causing the priest to grit his teeth and shake his head.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“You’ll be busy for a while listening to how Doris accidentally swore at her bramble bush or whatever, and I’ll be ever so bored.” Doflamingo complained.</p><p>“There isn't a woman in the church named Doris.” Crocodile frowned. </p><p>“You get what I mean.” Doflamingo huffed. Crocodile’s humor and attitude was dry as could be.</p><p>“You can start by packing away the hymn books. There's a box in the vestry for them, you’ll know which one it is. After that you can wash the chalice and ciborium, and put out the candles on the altar.” </p><p>Doflamingo groaned and tipped his head back, rubbing his eyes. When he looked back at Father Crocodile he was met with a look of disapproval. </p><p>“Aren’t your altar boys supposed to do that?” </p><p>“They were rather happy to know that a lost soul was being reformed in the form of volunteering. Off you go.” Father Crocodile said, a ghost of a smile on his face. </p><p>Doflamingo stuck his middle finger up at Crocodile, but made his way to the vestry regardless and looked around for the box he needed. Ah - the big cardboard box with ‘Hymn Books’ written on it. He picked it up and wandered back out into the church hall, going into the pews and packing away the books. He glanced over to the confessional booth where people were waiting and hummed to himself. Perhaps confession could be funny. He could always ask Father Crocodile to listen to his sins before he left.</p><p>Once he’d collected all the hymn books he headed back to the vestry to locate the fancy bowl and cup to wash for the next service. Father Crocodile would have berated him if he’d heard Doflamingo refer to the chalice and ciborium as a ‘fancy bowl and cup’.<br/>
Doflamingo took the two containers to the small sink in the room and washed them haphazardly. He wasn’t all that great as washing dishes, since he’d never actually had to do it before. Once done he put them next to the sink to dry and dried his hands, then attempted to recall what he’d been asked to do next. Oh, yes, the altar.</p><p>Doflamingo left the vestry and was surprised to see only a few more people left waiting to confess. Before he approached the altar he caught Rosinante waving to him out of the corner of his eye. Ugh. What now?</p><p>“Hey, Doffy, mama and daddy said that we’re gonna go home and let you finish your volunteering, but daddy says to call him when you're done.” his younger brother smiled.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re leaving me here?” he complained. </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure it won’t take too long - besides, you get to be alone with Father Crocodile again.” he winked.</p><p>“Yeah, alright, fuck off, Corazon.” </p><p>“See you later!” he smiled, and turned to head back toward his parents, who spared Doflamingo a wave and a smile before leaving the church hall.</p><p>Doflamingo approached the altar, forgoing kneeling as he’d seen the priests do.  He approached the still burning candles and blew them out, watching as the smoke rose and the candle wax dripped. Doflamingo dipped his finger into the hot wax, gritting his teeth at the burn, though it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He watched it cool and hummed he peeled it off of his skin, dropping it onto the altar carelessly.</p><p>“Making a mess of the altar already?” a voice came from behind him. </p><p>Father Crocodile approached and took the piece of wax that had been molded to Doflamingo’s finger. He pocketed it and looked at the candles that had been blown out.</p><p>“Did you do everything that I told you to?”</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>“It’s ‘Father.”</p><p>“Father.” Doflamingo corrected himself. </p><p>The two of them were finally alone in the church hall, and Doflamingo found it rather exciting. </p><p>“What would you make me do for you now, handsome?” he purred.</p><p>Father Crocodile swallowed thickly and stayed silent for a moment, though he wasn’t naive to the way that Doflamingo was looking him up and down. </p><p>“I’d like to look at you when you speak.” the priest said, motioning to Doflamingo’s sunglasses. The blond huffed put pushed them up to sit on his head.</p><p>“These are expensive, you know?” he frowned. </p><p>Father Crocodile didn’t care. He wasn’t bothered with material things all that much, save for his cigars and whiskey he’d treat himself to, always repenting afterwards for giving in to sin.</p><p>“I’d like you to dust the apse.” </p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“That altar and the surrounding area. You’re tall enough so I trust you won’t need a ladder.” </p><p>“Fine. Where’s the duster?” Doflamingo huffed, crossing his arms. </p><p>“The vestry. Off you go.” </p><p>Doflamingo stuck his tongue out at the man, but returned to the vestry regardless to retrieve what he needed. </p><p>It was a tedious job, and it took longer than he wanted it to, due to him actually needing to stand on a chair. He had been under the impression that Father Crocodile had something to do, but he was happily watching Doflamingo do the work. </p><p>“See something you like?” Doflamingo grinned at him.</p><p>“A lost soul doing his repentance.” </p><p>Doflamingo scoffed and rolled his eyes. His continuous flirting always went unacknowledged by the priest. It wasn’t fair. He knew how hot he was, and he dressed up specifically for Father Crocodile. </p><p>Once his dusting was finished he stepped down from the chair and returned it to its place at the back of the church with the rest of them. He supposed they were used if the pews got full. </p><p>“Say, Father,” Doflamingo spoke, turning to look at the priest, “can God forgive even the filthiest of sins?” </p><p>“That would depend on if you confess them or not.” Father Crocodile told him, a curious expression on his face.</p><p>“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? A pretty young thing spilling all of their sins to you?” Doflamingo grinned, taking a step closer to the priest.</p><p>Crocodile considered it for a moment, then looked over at the confessional booth. </p><p>“If you’d like to make a confession, I’d be happy to help you be rid of that guilt.” </p><p>“You mean you want to hear what someone like me gets up to?” the blond asked, making his way over to the confessional. Crocodile followed and nodded to Doflamingo to enter, then took a deep breath himself before entering the other side.</p><p>“I suppose there's etiquette?” Doflamingo asked from the other side of the wooden screen. </p><p>Father Crocodile was slightly obstructed from Doflamingo’s view, but he could still see him, partially, which made this ordeal a whole lot more exciting.</p><p>“Indeed. Would you like me to walk you through it?” the priest offered.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“Alright. You should begin with the sign of the cross.”</p><p>Doflamingo held both hands up and crossed his index fingers over each other.</p><p>“No.” Crocodile sighed.</p><p>Doflamingo giggled and mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ before actually making the sign of the cross, smiling through the screen as he did. </p><p>“Good. Now, repeat after me. ‘Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.’”</p><p>“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” Doflamingo repeated. </p><p>“Then you’d carry on by saying how long it has been since your last confession, then you would go on to confess your sins.”</p><p>“Hm, well, I’ve never confessed before, and I’ve done a whole lot of sinning. What if I can’t remember that far back?” Doflamingo asked, though he didn’t actually care too much. It was just an excuse to let Father Crocodile know how experienced he was. </p><p>“That’s alright. Just confess what you require repentance for.” the priest told him.</p><p>“...I touch myself whilst I think about men. When I go out on nights out I like to get the attention of older men, I like the way they look at me.” Doflamingo said, placing a hand on the screen between the two men.</p><p>“...go on.” Crocodile prompted. </p><p>“I slept with a married man. He liked the look of me and I liked the size of his wallet. I sucked a man off in the bathroom of a club. I slept with my neighbors husband and stained his car with my cum. He really liked it, Father. You can’t imagine how upset my parents were. My neighbours got divorced because of me.”</p><p>Crocodile shifted on the other side of the confessional and felt himself grow warm at the blond’s words. He shouldn’t be feeling like that. Not in a situation like this. </p><p>“I’d stay at home when my parents went to church, and I invited that same neighbor over. He fucked me on my parents’ bed. He fucked me so many times, Father. I think I made him fall in love. The divorce was messy, as you’d imagine.”</p><p>Crocodile swallowed thickly and took another deep breath.<br/>
“I leave my curtains open when I get dressed, just so the gardener for the neighbors across the road can watch me. I think he’s fallen for me.” </p><p>Crocodile’s hand travelled down to his thigh and he dug his nails into it, remaining silent as Doflamingo continued confessing.</p><p>“I met a man recently, and I’ve thought about him having sex with me. On the altar, in this very church.”</p><p>“Mr Donquixo-”</p><p>“I’m not finished, Father.”</p><p>Father Crocodile squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against the screen. He wanted it to be finished, for Doflamingo to be done, so he could leave and deal with the hardness beneath his cassock. </p><p>“He’s seen me shirtless, at my house. I wanted to invite him up to my room, to bless it, you know? Maybe even fuck me, if I got lucky.” Doflamingo grinned, pressing his forehead up against the screen too, feeling Father Crocodile’s hot breath against his lips. </p><p>“I’ve had thoughts, Father, of doing the most depraved things before God, in his home. Things I’m not sure he’d forgive me for.” he whispered. </p><p>“Please, stop.” Father Crocodile begged, his hands moving to undo his belt. Doflamingo grinned when he heard the sound of the man's zipper coming undone. </p><p>“I want you, Father. Since the first time I saw you, when you welcomed me into the church. You asked me to stay after service. This is your fault.” Doflamingo reminded him.</p><p>“You’re a devil. You need help. You need God’s guidance.” </p><p>“No, Father. I need you to fill me, to make me yours.” he breathed. </p><p>Crocodile inhaled sharply when he wrapped his good hand around his hard length and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>“I can hear you touching yourself, Father. You’re so unbelievably sinful. How would your congregation react, knowing you’re doing this sort of thing?”</p><p>“Please, don’t.” the priest begged, finally opening his eyes to look through the screen, moaning woefully when he saw mischievous brown eyes staring back at him.</p><p>“How would you take me?” Doflamingo asked, humming in approval when he heard the slick sounds coming from the other side of the booth.</p><p>“I bet you’d lay me down on the altar, spread my legs, and force your way into me. Perhaps you could use some of that over glorified vegetable oil to make it hurt less. I don’t mind. I like it when it hurts, it’s proof of desperation.” </p><p>“No, I...I wouldn’t.” </p><p>“Liar. Look at yourself. Touching yourself to the thoughts of having your cock buried inside a man. That’s more than one sin, isn’t it?”</p><p>Crocodile panted and listened to himself sob as he worked his cock to the younger man’s words, breathing against Doflamingo’s lips all the while. </p><p>“Are you going to cum, Father? I wouldn’t be surprised, and I won’t make fun. I know your cock must be desperate, you priests don’t touch yourselves, do you?”</p><p>“N-No. We take a vow of celibacy.” </p><p>“Mm. I can see it’s going well. Would you like me to come around? You can empty your cum into my mouth if you want? I’ll swallow it all. I’m quite good at it.” the blond offered, watching Crocodile and trailing his tongue over the screen between them.</p><p>“I wonder what you’d taste like. What would your cock feel like in my throat? I’d swallow so nicely around it, taking everything you have. Are you a virgin, Father?” he asked teasingly. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Mm. Exciting. I bet you’d spill your load in me so quickly. But that’s alright, I wouldn’t be mad at you. Any creampie is better than none, Father. So how about it? Will you fuck me?” </p><p>“I-I’m supposed to be reforming you.” he pointed out, gasping as he ran his thumb over the slit of his cock.</p><p>“You could always bless your cum before you fuck me. Make it holy, you know?”</p><p>“Nothing could make the act of sodomy holy.” Crocodile choked out, fisting his cock quickly.</p><p>“Oh, I beg to differ, Father. As long as you pray whilst you fuck me, God will forgive you, isn’t that right? You priests do the most depraved things, but get away with it because only God can judge you, right?” he hissed.</p><p>“Please, Doflamingo…” he whispered, looking up at the man again. </p><p>“What is it, Father?” </p><p>“Repent. T-That’s why you're confessing, isn’t it? For forgiveness?” </p><p>Doflamingo laughed on the other side of the screen and sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“God can’t judge me. He isn’t real. Look at you, asking me to repent with a hand around your cock. How long have you been hiding this, Father?” he grinned cruelly. </p><p>Crocodile hissed and pulled away from the screen to tilt his head back as he moaned. </p><p>“Hm? How long have you kept it a secret? Did a young Crocodile find out he liked boys when he was still in training? Too far in to back out?” he asked, watching closely as Father Crocodile gasped and choked out a moan, moving his hand quickly.</p><p>“That’s it. Cum for me Father.” Doflamingo grinned, palming himself as he watched. </p><p>“F-Forgive me Father, for I have sinn-”</p><p>“Oh be quiet. You’re not talking to God. You’re talking to me. Cum for me, Father, and only me. Show me how much you want it.”</p><p>A lone tear ran down Father Crocodile’s cheek when he finally came, staining his cassock with his seed. Doflamingo watched closely, then laughed and hummed in approval.</p><p>“You did good. If you weren’t such a pussy I’d lick it up. But we both know you wouldn’t allow it. Is that a sin too, Father? To consume the proof of a celibate man’s orgasm?” </p><p>“G-God be with you. Your penance is ten hail Mary’s. Get out.” the priest hissed. </p><p>“I’ll see you next week.” Doflamingo cooed, and took another long look at Father Crocodile, before stepping out of the booth and bringing out his phone to call his father.</p><p>He couldn’t wait for next Sunday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fanart of the fic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm so so excited to be able to add this chapter! https://queenbehavior.tumblr.com/ was kind enough to send me the fanart they've done for this fic and I'm so happy to be able to add it here! thank you so much for the art!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: punkrott3n<br/>tumblr: punkrott3n</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>